The adventures of Trista and her friends
by Sailor Scully
Summary: Well, this one's the one thats by my sister. NO FLAMES!!!! PLEASE!!!!


One night in the far future on the planet Pluto, the portal of time was open ...... "Well I haven't been here in a while" said Sailor Pluto " Huh?" said mini Sailor Pluto. "Never mind" said Pluto. BOOM "huh? where are we? Mom??????? Where are you? WAH!!!!!!!!!!"said mini Pluto. " Don't worry Trista, I am right here" said Pluto. "Where?" whined mini Pluto. "Just becauseyou can't see me doesn't mean I am not there." "Oh." "You are going into the 21 century." said Pluto " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!I don't want to. I am only 5 You know." said mini Pluto." Yes I do know you, but are going." said Setsuna sterictly. All of a sudden the portal opened and Trista (Mini Pluto) fell down and landed on a bed. Then all of a sudden she heard her mother say " I will miss you a lot! but you should live on earth for a few years. the people here think you are there doughter. Good Bye!' "Nooooooo!!!" yelled Trista " I can't live here" she screamed "No Mom I do not live here and I do not belong here" she wimpered lowering her head " You okay Trista? who are you talking to?" asked her "Dad" from there kitchen "I told you to go to bed an hour ago" screamed her "Mother"who was coming up the stairs " Don't yell at her Maggie" said her"father"calmly but angrily. " Why shouldn't I" asked her "Mother" "Lets continue this down stairs." yelled her " Father " who had run up the stairs as soon as Tristas fake Mother had started yelling at her  
  
  
********************************************************************************************** (a few years later)  
  
"Hi Rini!" yelled Trista " Hi Trista" yelled Rini back. all of a sudden a huge pain shot through Trista's stomach. "ah!!" she said and fell to the ground. "Trista! what's the matter?" asked Rini who ran over to Trista with Serena "I.......I don't know all I know is I have to leave........right now" all of a sudden Trista got up and ran away. "Where did she go?" asked Rini " I don't know Rini but let's find out okay?" said Serina. Meanwhile Trista had run into an old empty lot and she callapsed as soon as she got there. "HAH HAH!" Trista herd this and in a minete a small woman dressed all in black appeared and said, "I have been waiting for you Trista, waiting a very long time, you did not give into my power as easily as the others did." Trista tried to say somthing but all of a sudden a bubble sucked her up and carried her far away to a dark palace. The bubble took her in side of the dark place were she fell into a cage.There was another girl in the cage who said " Hi my name is Hotaru!" as soon as she came in. "Where am I " asked Trista " We don't know" said a tall girl with really short yellow hair said. But all of a sudden the women in black appeared and said " I am sorry but I must brain wash you." "Whaaaaaa" yelled Trista as all of a sudden she could not remember anything  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************   
( a few years latter in the dark place)  
( they are still brain washed)   
"Huh? where am I?" asked Trista. she looked around. Her 8 friends were sitting there in a circle. All of a sudden, a horse with wings and a golden horn appered and asked " How is brave?" "Me" said Trista a little too guickly "Okay" the horse said. All of a sudden a beam of light came and lifted her of the ground. " Huh? where am I?" asked Trista "Don't worry" said the horse " My name is Pegasis this is where I live, itis called Ellision, it used to be a much prettier place." he said with a sigh "Until the Queen of the dark planets came" Pegisis said "You mean Queen Houtyonue? My master???" "Yes Houtyonue, but she is not your master, she brainwashed you and all the others. Really those Sailor Scouts that you fought where meant to help you. One of them is your mother in the futcher. Her name is Sailor Pluto. Think back years ago when you lived on Pluto Trista you lived with your mother Setsuna." all of a sudden a memory appeared in her head of her when she was younger, she was in the portle of time looking at her mother. Then the scene changed and Trista saw herself yelling hi to Rini. "How do I know this isn't an illusion"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
